The Truth Behind Aronexior Adams
by R. L. Hazen
Summary: Post Hogwarts fic. Harry hires Aronexior Adams. What school'd he go to? Why doesn't he talk about his family, what's going on between Harry and Hermione? Find out! A good story! Come on! You know you wanna read it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - All right, I may be committing Fanfiction Suicide but this is going to be a, dum dum dum, Mary Sue! Actually, this is going to be, I hope a good fic, very serious. This is Post Hogwarts by the way, about seven years. Harry, Hermione, and Ron are 25. I took a Mary Sue Test and it said this was a good character. On with the Fic!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of this. It's J. K. R.'s. I do own Aronexior however.  
  
Harry Potter rubbed his temples, sitting at his desk at the office and gave a weary sigh to the world. 45 applicants had come in responding to the ad in the Daily Prophet. Every single one had been a joke. Harry wouldn't have trusted any of them with boiling water, let alone something like this.  
  
The door swung open. Harry looked at his list. Aronexior Adams. An American, this should be interesting.  
  
"Hello Aronexior, I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry, standing and reaching over his desk to shake hands. Aronexior shook it and smiled.  
  
"Aron, please sir." He said and sat down. He passed over his resume.  
  
Harry scanned it over. Interesting. Not much, but his age was listed as 25, same as Harry.   
  
"This is interesting, but it doesn't say where you went to school, and the only job here is a waiter in a Muggle restaurant." Harry looked up over his glasses. "Can I have those things please?"  
  
Aronexior squirmed in his seat. "Are those things that important? I did study at a magical academy in America, and I haven't had another job besides the waiter. I swear."  
  
Harry frowned. Even more interesting. He swept his eyes over the man before him. He wasn't remarcable in any way really. His black hair was combed back, his blue eyes sparkled but not like Dumbledore's. He had tan skin, which made sense as his resume said he had lived in Florida.   
  
"Aron, why do you think you'd be the man for the job?" Amazing, thought Harry. I'm actually considering him for the job. Even more remarkable is the fact that he's the best man for it.  
  
"I work hard, I don't ask questions, and I'm responsible. I wasn't exactly Head Boy at my school, but I had good grades. I'm almost horrible at Potions and Astronomy, but the description didn't say anything about needing those." Said Aron.  
  
"True. Well then, I have your information, I'll get back to you." Said Harry, liking what he saw on the paper, but alarms in his head were buzzing. Something didn't seem right.  
  
"Thank you." Said Aron. He shook Harry's hand again then left.  
  
And Harry went home.  
  
A/N - I know I didn't say much here, this is just a prolouge of sort. Should I continue? I know that Mary Sues are usually looked down upon but I've read a few good ones. I hope this'll be like that too. Sigh. Please review! Even if you don't like it. But give a reason why if you think that way please.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Harry apparated home. He lived in a small cottage with his girlfriend, Hermione. They had started dating after their seventh year.  
  
Opening the door Harry stepped inside. Noise coming from the kitchen told him that Hermione was in there trying to cook dinner.  
  
Quietly he snuck up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "I love you."  
  
Hermione giggled and twisted her neck so she could kiss him. "Hello Harry. Oh, you look tired. Bad day?"  
  
"The Worse." Said Harry, sitting at the table. "I have to hire another Unspeakable. It was hell. I have only one guy who actually acts like he could handle it."  
  
"Really who?" Hermione asked, whisking her wand around and mixing everything together. Mrs. Weasley had taught Hermione to cook thank God.  
  
"An American named Aronexior Adams." Said Harry. "Weird guy though."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have no idea where he went to school, and he's only worked in the Muggle world."  
  
"Where'd he live?" Hermione said. She worked in the Department of International Cooperation.   
  
"Florida."  
  
Hermione tilted her head, thinking. "That would be, unless he transferred somewhere else, Julin School of Sorcery or…" she gave a sharp intake of breath. "No, he wouldn't be."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, standing up and walking over to her.  
  
"There's another school, but…did he say he got any titles or anything, prefect, head boy?" Hermione looked worried.  
  
"No, Hermione what is it. He actually told me he wasn't head boy."  
  
"I want to meet him. Hire him if he looks the best, then say you want to take him to dinner to celebrate. Bring me along. I'll tell you if you need to fire him or not."  
  
Harry, long ago accustom to Hermione knowing what to do, agreed. He owled Aron telling him the news that night.   
  
And Hermione lay, running things through her head, until finally, with her stomach in a twist, she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
A/N - Short again, I know. I always type short chapters for some reason. Oh well, I'll try to upload more soon. REVIEW!  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Aronexior Adams lived in an apartment on the other side of town. He unlocked the door, walked inside, and kicked off his shoes.   
  
A black cat with brilliant blue eyes walked in and meowed at him.  
  
"Hey Raven, sorry," he waved his wand and a bowl of cat food appeared. Raven launched himself at it and hurriedly slurped it down.   
  
"Well, I might have a new job." Aron said to his cat. "Working under Harry Potter. Wonder what Mum would say about that hmm?" he said as he opened his fridge and pulled out a box of leftover Chinese food. It had been sitting for almost a week on the shelf but there was only an onion and box of old orange juice, so he chose the leftovers.  
  
Grabbing a fork he flipped on his television. A rerun of Bewitched. He laughed; Muggles had magic so mistaken.   
  
He was just finishing his orange chicken when a large snowy owl flew in through the open window and landed on the back of his couch. Raven opened a lazy eye.   
  
"Hey owl," said Aron. He reached over and took the letter. He read it over and frowned.  
  
He nodded to the owl and she took off.   
  
"Well Raven, it seems I got the job. Mr. Potter wants to take me out to celebrate. And he's bringing his girlfriend." He turned to the half asleep cat. "Think he knows?"  
  
The only consolation the cat gave was a tired purr.  
  
  
  
Aron nervously walked toward the restaurant. He was wearing his best robes. He walked inside and saw Harry and a woman wave at him. He stopped dead.  
  
It was Hermione Granger.  
  
The woman who knew almost everything.  
  
Who would know what schools there were in Florida.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
"Hi there Aron, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hello Ms. Granger." Said Aron. "Mr. Potter."  
  
"So this is Aronexior Adams?" Hermione giggled. "Hello, Aron. Can I call you Aron?" she giggled again.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I know all about you, please, I know you're not a ditzy girl." Aron said.  
  
Hermione's face flickered with annoyance. "Oh? All right then. I've found that most people prefer having me be an idiot. I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to apologize. I assume you're here to review me? You know where I went to school, don't you?"  
  
Hermione looked down. "Yes. I do."  
  
"Do I still have the job? I want you to know that I did not take after any of my family members. Why do you think I moved to England?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I believe you. Let's order."  
  
After telling the waiter what they wanted Aronexior excused himself to the bathroom. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"He's all right I think. In fact, he may be an extremely valuable asset. Don't ask where he went, and please don't pressure him about it. It doesn't matter, and his loyalties are in the right place. I slipped Veritaserum in his water before he came. He's trustworthy." Hermione said. "And don't look it up."   
  
Harry sighed. Just once he wished he could have control of his own life.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom…  
  
Aronexior flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall. It was all marble and gold. Much fancier than Aron was used to. Well, his home was like that, no, that place wasn't his home.  
  
He walked over to the sink and splashed water on his face. He grasped the counter and sighed. This was going to be a difficult dinner. He looked up. Damn. It just got more difficult.  
  
The mirror didn't show his reflection. It showed a tall, pale woman with straight black hair. She had a death aura around her. Beautiful, but fatal.  
  
"Hello Kynavra." He said.  
  
"Aronexior. What are you doing? It took us forever to find you." Said Kynavra.  
  
"I'm fine Kynavra. Leave me alone. I'm not Mother's puppet anymore."  
  
Fire flashed in the woman's eyes. "Puppet? Mother trained us to be strong. But you, you always were weak Aronexior. Always thinking about how They felt, how this would affect Them. You're a weak Adams, Aron. Fine. We'll leave you alone. For now. Mother won't appreciate this. You know to much. You know to much about the Organization. Watch your back brother." Said Kynavra. With a pop her image disappeared.  
  
"Good ridden, sister." Said Aronexior, and he went to have dinner.  



	4. Chapter 4

Aron worked out, and for the next few weeks nothing extremely bad happened around the headquarters. Aron made friends with his coworkers, went through training, and did his work without hesitation. He had a certain vigor for wanting all dark wizards in jail, but would never face any of them personally. Behind the scenes, he was a virtual Robo-wizard-cop.   
  
"Hey boss. They're bringing in Jehveski." Said Aron one day, throwing a file on Harry's desk and heading back out.  
  
Harry was going through the list of charges against another wizard. "Aw geeze," he said. "Does he need to be interviewed right now?"  
  
Aron turned back to Harry. "Usually that's the way you do it. Most have poisons or spells in them to kill them if they stay to long in captivity."  
  
Harry's eyes shot up. "Really? I hadn't heard that. Look, I'm bogged down now. Can you do it?"  
  
Aron's face flushed pale. "M-me? But Boss! I'm-I couldn't-can Julon do it?"  
  
Harry's eyebrows went even higher. "I asked you to Aron. Use whatever you have to within the law, and just get him questioned. I need information."  
  
Aron sighed. "Yes sir." He said and quickly ran from the room. Harry scratched his chin. It wasn't like Aron to not argue about a responsibility. He waved his wand and brought up an image of Agent Millky's head.  
  
"Yeah Boss?" she said.  
  
"Agent Millky, I need you to watch the interrogation of Jakov Jehveski. Agent Adams is questioning him. Don't let him know you're watching, and report back to me once he's done."  
  
"He's not a traitor?" asked Millky.  
  
"No, just do as I say Millky."  
  
"Yes sir." She said and disappeared.   
  
  
Aron walked down the hallways, groaning. Jehveski. It had to be Jehveski, Mother's Right hand Man. Well at least he could give Harry information about the Organization now.  
  
He opened the door. Jehveski was sitting in a chair, bound. His eyes flashed when he saw Aron.  
  
"You." He spat. "Traitor."  
  
"Silence Jehveski. Where's Mother?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you, you son of a…"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Said Aron, shaking his finger. "None of that now. Where is Morgan Le Fay Adams?"  
  
"Adams," spat the criminal. "Hah! She's dropped that surname you double-crosser."  
  
"Madame Morgan Le Fay now is it? Well, that'll be helpful. Where's Father?"  
  
"She killed him. Right after you left." Said Jehveski, the veritaserum finally taking affect.  
  
"And Kynvara?"  
  
"Still goes by Adams. Is working in Stonehenge on a new magic which will enable us to defeat some Unconquerable Curses."  
  
"Stonehenge eh? Where's mother?"  
  
"America, she left Florida, moved to Ohio, then went to Salem, Oregon. I haven't seen her since."  
  
"When do you receive your instructions then?"  
  
"Telepathically. A spell Kynvara controls from S-stonehenge."  
  
Alarm bells went off. A Veritaserum Victim never stuttered. Aron began to stand up.  
  
Jehveski's eyes darted to the large mirror which covered one wall.  
  
Aron reached for his wand. Jakov had managed to throw off the Veritaserum.  
  
"Die you turncoat!" shouted Jehveski. He launched himself at Aron. Aron's wand was knocked from his hand. The mirror began to glow…  
  
Aron grabbed handfuls of hair and pulled, he bit, did everything he could to keep Jehveski from killing him. He struggled to reach his wand. The mirror still glowed, now ripples crisscrossed its surface…  
  
With a roar like an enraged beast told to abandon it's kill Jehveski leaped off of Aronexior and jumped into the mirror like water. Aron raced after him but it was a normal mirror again by the time he got there.  
  
The door burst open and Harry Potter along with an Agent came in. they looked around.  
  
"Where's Jehveski?" said Harry.  
  
"He escaped. Threw off the veritaserum and somehow did magic without a wand. He must have been helped by moth…" Aron stopped quickly. "Speaking of wands, where's mine?" he looked around. The Agent handed him the wood from where it had landed on the floor.  
  
"Did you get any information?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Aron said, dusting himself off. "The leader of a new crime organization is called Morgan Le Fay. Her daughter is working in Stonehenge on magic to help conquer the Unconquerable Curses. Last we know of Le Fay was in Salem, Oregon. It seems she's has telepathy with some of her most trusted henchmen, which is controlled by Kynvara from Stonehenge. I believe that Le Fay helped Jehveski to delete the serum. Then she cast the spell on the mirror through which he escaped. It seems as though he was told to back off and get out. Le Fay also killed her husband."  
  
"What is this organization called?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Organization. I'm fairly certain that Jakov Jehveski told all the information I've given you while under the influence of veritaserum. I believe Agent Millky who saw the whole thing could fill in anything I may have forgotten."  
  
Harry looked surprised. Millky was one of his best Covert Agents. Aron must be good.  
  
"Right, well done Agent Adams. I'll take your word for everything. No, there's no need for that Millky."  
  
Millky nodded as Harry left the room. She turned to Aron.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you changed all the way. I won't tell your secret. Water under the bridge." She said.  
  
"Spoken like a Hufflepuff." Praised Aron. Millky smiled and left Aron to his thoughts.  



End file.
